Old habits could fallen
by Chilry
Summary: This one shot short fiction that cames up to my mind and it happends in other timeline of the spies life. I'm sorry for my grammar and other mistakes in this, I don't know so much English.


Years had passed, maybe too many. The White Spy looked lost at the window. It's his last day when he can stay in his house before he'll go to the asylum. The asylum nurse came to take him and he took his walking stick and looked once again at he's house with an air breathed heavy and go.

They drove a long time and in the evening they arrived. Soon White settled in his new room and, without to take the dinner or something, fell asleep tired.

The next day he woke up, took some new clothes and leave his room. When he got to lock his door at the next door The Black Spy get out from his room. The bouth spies were surprised, they haven't seen each other for a while and now they live in the same place.

"It was a long time from our last battle." Black said and raised an eyebrow.  
"Yes, 3-5 years I think." White chuckles.  
"Well, you have to know that we are still enemies."  
"Yes, yes. I know. But I warn you I can be more bad than you."  
"Suure.." Black said sarcastic and smile like he has already a plan and go.

White raised an eyebrow.  
"See you at the cafeteria, White." Black chuckles.

Black and White had some small battles their first meeting at the asylum. Sometimes Black put some salt in White's tea and White put some boxes in Black's room and put an annoying and loud sound when he sleeps. They are no more in force to moking each other as they once were.

* * *

Other years have passed and at a time the spies stoped to fight. They are too old now to have even some small battles and the only thing they could do is to ignore each other.

One day Black sat on the balcony of his room and looked at the sunset in his wheelchair. He looked at the sun, at the clouths with a deep sigh like it he's last day. In that silence a soft and quiet voice said:

"It's a beautiful sunset, isn't it?"

"White, what are you doing in my room?"

"I just wanted to see you."

"Look! I don't want to see your face here.." Black started to look at him and suddenly stopped to say any word. White look so pale and throated, he sat on a wheelchair like Black and he have a blanket on his lap.

"You don't look well, why don't you stay in bed?"

"Well, I wanted some fresh air."

"From my balcony?"

"Look, I felt alone, and... Why we are still enemies anyway?"

"White, you look so ill, why don't you.."

"No, I feel fine, you don't have to worry."

Black stared to worry about White, he looks like he was overdone by disease, an overwhelming pain had read on his face but he was still able to smile kindly. For a while Black didn't say a word, he looked away and thought about White's health. White notice that he suppose to think at him and said:

"I don't know if you are going to call it crazy but sometimes I think at you like a friend.."

"Sometimes, I'm afraid you will die before me..." he said it with a soft voice.

White suddenly felt very sad but then a smile had seen on his face.

"I don't want to leave you but the Lord decide our fate."

"Yes, you are right.."

A silence was made between the two. Black looked at him when White watched at clouds, trees, people where outside.

"White, do you remember the first day we met?"

"How could I forget? We both didn't win or lose."

"Yes. I think we had great adventures together by fighting each other."

"You're right, he heh, we could been friends if we weren't worked at different embassies."

The spies talked and laughed in that afternoon about their past and even more.

* * *

"I could be sure he was a good friend of yours, wasn't he?"

Black didn't reponse, he just sat on his wheelchair and watched at the tombstone of he's ex-enemy. At last he replied softly at the gravedigger.

"He.. he was my worst enemy my all life, but at last, we became close friends."

"I think you need to be a bit alone now, I leave you now but I'll come back to take you from here."

"Good.."

The dark clothed man sat with a fixed gaze at the tombstone and the ground and tought to himself he's worries about he's gone pal. A deep sadnees could be read on his face and a tear lower on his cheek, and after others.


End file.
